The strangest Medicine
by Bellevant
Summary: Asuka Komatsu recently moved into the same area as Haruhi and is due to start atending Ouran Public High School. She is merely a 'commoner' and yet she manages to catch the bespectacled eye of a certain host...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **

**If while reading this you think you recognise it, that is because my friend and I already uploaded a few chapters of this story under the name 'Roses, Tea and other things Medicinal'****I apologise for not finishing the story then but I intend to this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all rights go to Bisco Hatori. I do however own Asuka and any other secondary characters I introduce.**

**Apologies for any spelling of gramatical mistakes, there's bound to be a few.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Sightings<p>

Asuka Komatsu hated hospitals, always had, always will. She hated the smell, hated the rooms and hated the sympathetic nurses and the serious doctors. Yet the reason she had moved hundreds of miles away from her home, her friends and her school was because of a hospital.

Asuka sat in the reception. Yes, she admitted to herself, it was better than the previous one. It had a sleeker and more efficient feel to it and you could tell it was run with precision. There also weren't a lot of people about, she supposed that was because this was a privately owned hospital and there was no accident and emergency. Asuka looked at the reception desk; behind it was a large glass panel with the words, 'Ootori Medical Group'. She sighed; her father had always said the Ootori's ran the best hospitals in Japan and that their best hospital was in Tokyo, wanting only the best he had sold their home in order to pay for treatment, it was so expensive that they had moved from a three bedroom detached house to a flat above a small bakery.

Asuka hadn't had her first day at school yet, in fact school didn't start for another few weeks and she wasn't looking forward to it. Being the new girl would be hard enough but when the kids found out why she'd moved there might be trouble. It wasn't that she was ashamed, but as soon as people heard the words 'mental illness' one of two things spring to mind; depressive or crazy.

She looked up when she heard her name being called, her father was standing a few feet away from her, smiling, clearly pleased. "It's great here isn't it? I really think we made the right choice in moving here."

"If you think it's for the best then I'm glad, but I can't understand why you'd call a hospital great though." She looked at him- he was still smiling.

"You'll understand when you see his room; do you want to visit him?"

He didn't really need to ask, "Of course." Asuka stood up and followed her father down a corridor, and then down another, until they passed a sign that read **PSYCHIATRIC WARD**. They rounded a corner and came upon a room with a bed in the centre; a boy aged about 9 was sitting on it. He was small with jet black hair and big brown eyes. When he saw the two of them he grinned. Asuka smiled back and said "Hey Hiro, how's my baby brother doing?"

* * *

><p>Kyouya was being treated like a lapdog. Being forced to work during the holidays due to the Host Club was bad enough – Tamaki had seriously over run the budget at this year's fair – and now his father had summoned him randomly and without warning to their hospital in Tokyo.<p>

"You can go in now, Mr. Ootori", the receptionist smiled widely at him, but Kyouya could barely suppress a grimace – how could anyone be cheerful at this time in the morning?

As Kyouya took a seat in his father's office he couldn't help but notice that his chair had been strategically placed lower than his senior's.

"Now, until the new term begins there will be some important clients of mine staying in town. They have a son about your age, who I will need you to entertain – show him some sights, keep him happy – I'm sure even you can handle such a small task"

Kyouya let a small smirk play onto his face as he thought about how he had recently succeeded in buying his father's company after the Ouran fair. Of course his father wasn't aware of this, but it entertained him none the less.

"I won't disappoint you father" Kyouya stated, as he stood ready to leave.

"I highly doubt that" Kyouya heard his father remark as he closed the door.

He entered the hospital's main reception, vaguely taking note of his surroundings; at this time of the morning the room was practically deserted. Apart from the receptionist there was only one girl. Judging by her general appearance she looked to be about his age, maybe slightly younger. She had her head in her hands, her long black hair falling forward and obscuring her face. A man whom Kyouya presumed to be her father called her name, and she brought her head up suddenly, revealing her face. Her skin looked worryingly pale in the harsh lighting of the hospital, striking blue eyes contrasting with her dark hair. Kyouya didn't bother to listen to their conversation, as he could see his car pulling up outside – he swiftly exited, looking forward to a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please reveiw to tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Bellaevant XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I was bit wary to upload this because I didn't get a single reveiw from the first chapter :(**

**I realise that chapter One was really short, so if that was what put people off I'm really sorry, this chapter is also very short simply because I wasn't sure if anyone liked this story.**

**Thankyou if you read the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all rights go to Bisco Hatori. I do however own Asuka and any other secondary characters I introduce.**

**Apologies for any spelling or gramatical mistakes, there's bound to be a few.**

* * *

><p>"Oh God" Asuka sighed, looking out at the mountains of boxes piled in her apartment. Her dad had stayed at the hospital with Hiro, her little brother. He suffered from autism and had been enrolled in an experimental case study looking for cures. The Ootori hospital was one of the only facilities that provided such treatment, and though she hated to admit it moving had been the right choice. She wasn't looking forward to the daunting task of unpacking though, yet she knew it had to be done. Standing amidst the sea of cardboard, she decided to put it off a little longer and started searching for a mug and tea-bags. Then it struck her – no milk, no kettle. Crap. Could she ask a neighbour? Or would that be imposing? After all she hadn't met anyone yet, and didn't know the area. Screw it, she needed caffeine. Mug and tea-bags in hand, she left the apartment and headed for the flats opposite to hers.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was reading one her favourite books when she heard a knock at the door. If that was the guys from Ouran she was going to kill them. But the knock was far too gentle for the twins, and she heard no singing so she assumed Tamaki wasn't there. Grumbling she moved towards the door, but when she opened it she saw a girl about her age. Her first assumption was that a fan girl had tracked her down, but she didn't recognize the girls face, and Haruhi liked to think that she paid attention to that sort of thing.<p>

"Hey, er, can I help you?"

"Erm, yes, I just moved in next door and i was wondering if I could borrow your kettle and some milk", the girl motioned to the mug and tea-bags she had brought, "I'm Asuka by the way"

On hearing this Haruhi softened considerably - after all she had nothing to do with the Host club, and seemed nice enough.

"I'm Haruhi, and sure come in; I'll put the kettle on"

Whilst she filled the kettle Asuka stood awkwardly in the doorway, until told to sit down on a cushion. Haruhi handed her the tea, and Asuka smiled for the first time – a smile that Haruhi couldn't help but return.

"So..." Asuka began "...do you go to Ouran Public High School?"

Haruhi blushed "No, I got a scholarship to Ouran Academy"

"Oh, I guess it would have been nice to know someone, but then I guess you might not have even been in my year – how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, but I'll be seventeen this year, what about you?"

"Seventeen, I know it's an unusual time to transfer"

"So why did you move?" Haruhi realised just how blunt the question had been so quickly added "If you don't mind me asking that is..."

Should she lie to her? Asuka contemplated it, but instead decided to give a partial answer.

"We moved for the...health facilities - the Ootori hospital is just up the road"

"Ootori hospital? I know an Ootori, he's -"

Suddenly she was cut off by a loud knock at the door and seriously out of tune singing. Great. And she thought today was going to be so peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was really short but at least now Asuka has met another character :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please reveiw if you liked, and even if you didn't.**

**Bellaevant x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, **

**Wow I haven't touched this story in a while, however after reading some very kind reveiws I thought I'd upload another chapter and see how that goes :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all rights go to Bisco Hatori. I do however own Asuka and any other secondary characters I introduce.**

**Apologies for any spelling or gramatical mistakes, there's bound to be a few.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3- Introductions<span>**

Kyouya stared at the peeling paint on Haruhi's front door and grimaced. As much as he liked Haruhi, in fact, she was the only one out of the group with whom he could have a decent conversation, right now he'd much rather be asleep than standing outside her door with the rest of the Host club. 'Experiencing commoner life' as Tamaki put it, was beginning to try his patience.

"What do you want?" Haruhi grumbled as she opened the door, interrupting Kyouya's thoughts. Tamaki, ever the drama queen, looked aghast,

"Is that any way to talk to your beloved family? Especially your father, who you must have missed so much?" The host club leader asked.

Haruhi sighed, "Ok, first of all sempai you're not my father, secondly you saw me two days ago at the supermarket and third of all I have a guest at the moment so you can't come in," she said.

"A female guest?" The twins enquired in unison, ignoring Tamaki as he spiralled into depression. Haruhi nodded warily,

"Please can we meet her?" They asked slightly too sweetly.

Haruhi, about comment on their creepiness, was interrupted by the smallest host tugging on her sleeve, "Can we meet her Haru-chan? We promise we'll be nice, won't we Takashi," He looked up at his tall friend who simply nodded in response.

Haruhi looked uncomfortable, "Er, well, sempai she's just moved in next door and I don't want to overwhelm her, but I-" she was cut off by Hunny leaping in the arms of his cousin wailing his apologies for being 'overwhelming'.

"Calm down Mitsukuni, let Haruhi finish," Mori gave a small apologetic smile to Haruhi and Hunny stopped bawling enough to hear Haruhi, however continuing to sniff on regular intervals.

"Well I was going to say, but I don't be too unruly and I'm sure it'll be fine," She smiled weakly, upon hearing this both blondes immediately perked up, Tamaki miraculously spiralling out of his depression and Hunny jumping out of Mori's arms beaming. The twins smirked and casually draped an arm around Haruhi shoulders,

"We promise not to be unruly Haruhi," They spoke seductively, Haruhi squirmed away from them, eventually ducking under their arms, grumbling something along the lines 'let's just go inside...'.

Kyouya followed the rest of the hosts into Haruhi's small apartment, realising he hadn't spoken since arriving. Kyouya smirked, _sometimes it's more entertaining to simply observe, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Asuka sat on the surprisingly comfy sofa with her tea, quietly observing her surroundings, Haruhi had been gone for a little while to answer the door but Asuka didn't mind. She took a sip of her tea but almost choked when Haruhi returned with six rather good looking boys. She quickly stood up, mug still in hand, and looked questioningly at Haruhi.<p>

Haruhi, looking apologetic spoke, "Erm, sorry about this Asuka but the guys really wanted to meet you, I know them from school," She explained. Asuka looked at the new faces one by one, eventually focusing on Hunny, _how can she go to the same school as him? _Seeing her confusion Hunny stepped forward,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitsukuni Haninosuka, but you can call me Hunny, this" He looked up at Mori, "Is Takashi Morinosuka, but you can call him Mori." He paused, "We're both third years at Ouran Academy," He smiled sweetly, secretly smug about surprising this girl with his age.

Asuka blinked, "Oh, er, nice to meet you Hunny, Mori" She bowed to them both, "I'm Asuka Komatsu and I'm in my second year but at Ouran Public high School." She smiled shyly at them.

She then turned to Tamaki as he stepped forward, whipping his hair in a way he must of thought charming, "I, fair princess, am Tamaki Souh," he swiftly took Asuka's hand a placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckle, she snorted then tried to hide her amusement in her mug of tea,

"I'm not a princess, or fair" She motioned to her dark hair, "But thanks anyway," Tamaki bowed low,

"You are a princess to me, Miss Komatsu." He smiled, Haruhi rolled her eyes and pulled Tamaki back before he scared Asuka.

"We're the Hitachiin twins," The red heads said in unison, "Hikaru." Hikaru said, "And Kaoru" Karou said, they both stepped forward ominously and Asuka found herself taking a step back,

"Nice to meet you," She said hurriedly, Haruhi quickly intervened by dragging the twins with her to the kitchen,

"We're going to make more tea," She explained, Tamaki quickly followed saying something about not leaving his daughter alone with the twins, leaving Asuka with Hunny, Mori and the bespectacled member of the group yet to introduce himself.

* * *

><p>Kyouya had realised she was the girl he had seen briefly at the hospital this morning almost straight away, her eyes were a blue very rare for someone with such dark hair, she wasn't easy to mistake. He stepped forward confidently then bowed,<p>

"Miss Komatsu It is a delight to make your acquaintance, I am Kyouya Ootori. I believe you are a patron of our Tokyo hospital, how are you finding its facilities?" He enquired suavely.

"Oh, they're great thanks," She said taken aback, "Although I'm not technically a patron of the hospital so you must have just seen me there this morning visiting," she said conclusively.

Now it was Kyouya's turn to be taken aback, _this girl is smart,_ he thought. She reminded him of a more feminine Haruhi. "Yes," He smirked, "That's correct, although only briefly."

Asuka smiled, she liked this one, he was more interesting than the others.

"Who were you visiting?" Hunny asked ingenuously, surprising both Kyouya and Asuka for they had forgotten he and Mori were there.

"Mitsukuni, you can't ask that." Mori scolded,

"It's fine," She reassured, "I was visiting my brother, he's on the autistic scale so we submitted him into some experimental therapy that the Ootori hospital offers," She glanced at Kyouya then back to Hunny, " That's why we moved here." She finished.

"You moved from your home because of a hospital?" A voiced asked from behind them, Asuka turned around to see Haruhi laden with a tray of Tea cups and a Tea pot, surrounded by Tamaki and the Twins, _great, why don't I just shout it from the roof?_

* * *

><p><strong>I realise now that this chapter ends quite abruptly but it's because I thought it was getting too long... The next chapter will carry on where this left off however :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did let me know, and even if you didn't constructive critisism is always welcome.**

**BELLAEVANT XXX**


End file.
